Sexual Education With The Uchihas
by MajselajseL
Summary: Because of complaints from parents, Uchiha Itachi's school hired an "Anatomy and Sexual Education", and the teacher is none other than Uchiha Madara, who finds Itachi highly fascinating. MadaIta. Lemon.


_**Words:**4.088_

_**Pairing:**MadaraXItachi (MadaIta)_

_**Rating:** M for sexual stuff_

_**Warning:** Lemon, plus teacherXstudent relationship_

**XXX**

There was an incoherent mumbling between the many students as they waited for their "Anatomy and Sexual Education" teacher to show up.

**SLAM**(Sound of door being smacked open).

The intruder quickly gained everyone's attention. Firstly merely because of the sound, and secondly;

They all gaped;

The teacher, he… he was _gorgeous_!

He had smooth milky coloured skin, a long and slim perfectly built masculine body; deep black eyes, spiky wild hair, wide shoulders, strong but lean chest, long and muscular legs, which could all be seen through the black suit he was wearing.

The girls and homosexual guys in the room immediately started drooling mentally.

"Attention people!" The smex demanded. And he had the sexiest voice _ever_!

They all straightened up immediately.

"My name is Uchiha Madara, and I'm your "Anatomy and Sexual Education teacher" the next few weeks. My words are your will and most therefore be respected. Are we clear?"

Weak nods.

"Good… Let's get started then." Madara studied the class with a sceptical eyebrow raised. Both eyebrows were then raised when he discovered a rare beauty on second row. "You! Guy with the onyx eyes and hair tied back in a loose ponytail!"

The "emo" slowly lifted his head. Madara smirked immediately when seeing the young man properly. He sort of resembled himself he realized.

The boy had pale skin, deep black eyes, long smooth hair pulled back in a loose ponytail and had to thin oddly shaped lines on each side of the nose. When he stood up, it was obvious for the eye that he didn't have the classic young man's long and thin body building. He was slim yet slightly muscular built.

He was perfect, Madara concluded. Perfect for his class.

"Your assistance, please." He then cooed in an indirectly seductive voice, as he indicated with his left hand that he should step closer. The young man sighed in an up giving way, but stood up and walked slowly up to the teacher's desk nonetheless. "Name." Madara demanded the second the young man stood before him.

"Uchiha Itachi." The "emo" answered indifferently.

"Itachi, huh?" Itachi nodded. "Well, Itachi, you have the honour of assisting me." The younger man stiffened slightly at the statement. "So, let's get on to it, shall we?"

No response.

**Small time shift;**

Itachi blushed deeply in obvious embarrassment and hid his face in his arms, when he was finally allowed to sit down on his seat again. He had never felt more humiliated in his whole life than he had the last hour when assisting his teacher.

Madara had started the lesson innocently; he had simply pointed on Itachi where on the body the sexual and intimate spots were placed, but it quickly became extremely humiliating when he suddenly started rubbing Itachi's skin teasingly from time to time, which made him moan quietly and bite his lip in order to strangle noises. And to make it even worse, Madara smirked amused the whole time, especially when the girl students' giggled and exchanged knowing looks.

"That's it for today." Madara announced a few minutes later. "You're dismissed!"

A new wave of incoherent mumbling then filled the room as the students got up from their chairs and walked out of the room. Itachi was the last one who stood up to leave, which soothed Madara just perfectly.

"Itachi! Let me have a word with you for a second." He ordered the moment the weasel reached the door. "Oh, and please lock the door while you're there."

Itachi frowned at the request, but did as wanted nonetheless. He then approached his teacher who stood in front of his desk with a smug smirk on his lips.

"… What is it, Sensei?"

"You're quite a rare exemplar." His teacher replied smugly.

Itachi frowned lightly.

"… I'm not sure I understand, Sensei?"

"You're one of the kind, little weasel." Madara stated like it answered all questions. When his student didn't reply, he chuckled shortly. "An A-student, I believe?"

"… Hn."

"Based on your antics and expressionless face when around others, I believe you're a loner. Am I right?" Itachi just nodded weakly, while staring down at his feet. "So was I."

He now had Itachi's full attention.

"… You were?"

"Hn. I was pretty much alone in the big world; mostly everyone hated me, or just wanted my attention for their own success. Well, except for my brother that is. Do you have a brother, Itachi? Or sister for that matter?"

"Hai. A little brother."

"Then remember to keep him close; he might be the only lifeline you'll ever have." Itachi blinked at his teacher's sudden serious mood. "Well, enough with the chitchat."

Itachi felt he had no reason to response, especially when his teacher's tight expression changed to a smirk.

"Your preference is males, if I'm not incorrect? Hmm?" He asked with a smug smile, while leaning in over Itachi, who shrunk on impulse and blushed deeply.

"... W-what if it is?"

"Then, I would love to give you a 'private lesson'." Madara explained shamelessly.

"… N-no thank you…" Itachi stuttered awkwardly, as he shrunk even more and the deep red colour in his cheeks spread to his whole body. He then grabbed his backpack with shaking hands, before _running_ out of the room without looking back just once with Madara watching him amused the whole time.

**XXX**

**A few days later; **

"That is all for today!" Itachi's social studies teacher announced, before making eye contact with mentioned raven who was sitting up front. "Oh, and Uchiha-san?"

"… Hn?"

"You got yourself a ticket to detention with your anatomy teacher this afternoon."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"… _What_? W-what did I do?" Itachi exclaimed perplexed confused and perplexed when realizing he hadn't heard wrong, while wondering what the situation had to do with his anatomy teacher. 

"You exploded my car with some sort of homemade bomb." Pein, his teacher, deadpanned.

"Somebody exploded your car…?" Itachi repeated, while gaping and blinking in disbelief. Students could be stupid, but he had never figured _that_ stupid. Who the hell would do such a thing? His teach just nodded with a grave look on his face. "But _why_?"

"I don't know. You tell me since you was the one who did it."

"W-_what_? I didn't do that!" The raven exclaimed. The feeling of panic and disbelief slowly spread to every corner of his body. The principal just gave him a pointed look, though, which indirectly told him that he didn't believe him. "… It… It wasn't me!" Itachi tried again.

"Discuss it with Iwa and Neko." Pein just responded with a tired sigh.

You could have heard a pin drop again.

"… _**Deidara**____**and**____**Hidan**_?" Itachi practically roared in pure anger when discovering it was his friends fault he was in trouble. He should have figured; a bomb screamed Deidara. "_They_ are part of this?"

"You know that better than anyone else. Now go to class." Pein ordered calmly without looking at him; he had instead turned his attention on the pile of assignments from his students that was lying on his desk.

'… _Urgh!____They__are__so__…____**DEAD**__!__'_ Itachi screamed on the inside again and again a few minutes later, while shuddering with rage, as he walked through the different hallways of the school to the right classroom. Someone was going to die! _Painfully_! And that _someone_ was presumably going to be his so-called-best-friends!

**XXX**

**Later that day after school;**

Itachi sighed tiredly, while looking down at his watch.

_**02:59 pm.**_

In just a minute he would have to stand face-to-face with the sinister smex known as his anatomy teacher, and it was all thanks to his so-called-friends, who he would murder as soon as he was free again to go home.

He sighed one last time and then knocked gently on the door.

"_Come__in~!__"_ A smooth voice sang in response.

Itachi immediately cringed, but stepped inside nonetheless. It's not like he had any choice anyway.

He found his teacher leaned back comfortably in a fancy chair with his feet plopped lazily on his desk. The man immediately smiled smugly when seeing him.

"Welcome, Itachi-san!" His student didn't respond. "Sit down." Itachi obeyed without protest and took a seat on a chair across from him. Madara raised an amused eyebrow at his stoic expression, but didn't comment it further. "I was thinking that instead of punishing you by letting you sit still and stare into air, I'll be a sweetheart and give you that private class I offered the other day."

"… No thank you, sensei… I'll rather look at some homework or something –"

Madara's friendly aura immediately darkened at the rejection.

"Well, you aren't going to! I'm the boss of this detention and my words are therefore your will! _Remember_?" He asked sternly, while narrowing his eyes at the slightly smaller man.

Itachi swallowed a big lump that had suddenly caught in his throat.

"… H-hai, sensei…" He then muttered.

"Good…" Madara pronounced the word darkly. "Now, let's get on with it!"

"… Hai… What do you want me to do? Open my book?" Itachi asked innocently, while secretly whishing that it was what his teacher had in mind.

Madara snorted haughtily.

"They'll be no teaching by book!"

"… Why –"

"You have been very naughty, you know that?"

"… How –"

"You _disobeyed_your _authority_." Madara's voice held an obvious authority that couldn't be questioned and therefore made the younger man stare at him in gaping silence. "And everyone who disobeys my authority must be _punished_!"

Itachi stared disbelieving at him.

"… P-_punished_?" He then exclaimed when finding his voice again, but he received no oral answer. Instead he was suddenly pushed by the chest backwards down onto the desk behind him. "… W… _W-what__the__hell_? What is the meaning of this?"

Instead of answering him with words, Madara leaned in over him and closed the distance between them, breathing threateningly into his ear.

"… S-sensei…" Itachi gasped with wide eyes. "_What__do__you__think__you__'__re__doing_?"

"Teaching." The older male smiled innocently, but there was obviously an evil intend behind it. Itachi shuddered at the thought of what his teacher might do to him. He wasn't sure he was going to like it…

"_Teaching_?" He repeated flatly. "This molesting! _Molesting_!"

"No, it's teaching _my_ way. Just like earlier today in class."

"_What_?" The younger man exclaimed in disbelief. "How can you even compare this to that? That was unacceptable, but this is…!"

"More fun." Madara stated amused.

"What? _No_!" Itachi exclaimed with narrowed eyes.

"_Yes_." He was answered with a sly smirk. Madara then turned his attention on his pants and started to fiddle with the zipper and button that kept them closed.

"… _What__do__you__think__you__'__re__doing_?"

"I'm going to prepare you now for the intercourse we are going to have soon, but your pants are in the way." Madara answered calmly without taking his eyes of the mentioned fabric.

Itachi's eyes widened when realizing what that meant.

"… W-what? _No_! That'll hurt!"

"Mm… _Maybe_, but if I don't it'll only hurt more later on."

"_Later__on_?" Itachi squeaked in disbelief. His teacher hadn't honestly have been serious when he was mentioning intercourse, had he?

His teacher didn't answer him. Instead, he brought a hand to his mouth and began sucking on three of the fingers. Itachi had to fight to swallow a moan that threatened to escape at the arousing sight.

Madara, in return, smirked smugly at him.

"Caving in, are we?"

"… _Never_!" Itachi spat.

"Oh, I have a feeling you will eventually." Madara responded with an amused smirk.

Itachi twisted beneath him in disbelief and annoyance. Had his teacher no shame? It sure didn't seem like it as he was sexually harassing one of his students…

Madara paid no attention to his discomfort yet again. Instead, he turned his attention on his own shirt and slowly started pulling it off from bottom and up, and the revealed skin immediately caught the younger man's interest. He almost drooled at the sight; the smooth, pale muscles…

The owner of said abs noticed the intense stare and smirked.

"Like what you see?" Itachi reacted by staring ashamed down at the desk. The older Uchiha sighed and grabbed his students chin, lifting it so they came face to face. "Don't be such a virgin, Itachi…"

"I'm not a virgin…!" He sneered.

Madara decided to ignore it and instead gave him a flirty yet dark smirk. He then grabbed Itachi's shirt and _slowly_ pulled if off of him, while enjoying the view of the flawless, pale skin and his victim's embarrassment; a red colour spread to his cheeks as the shirt came off.

He then hurried to grab his student's wrist with one hand and forced them over the younger's head down against the desk, so he was sure Itachi couldn't move without permission as he pulled out one of the drawers in the desk out and found a tube of lube.

"… You act like you have never seen a tube of lube before." Madara commented when seeing the horrified yet curious expression on his soon-to-be-uke's face. "Don't tell me you're a virgin, Itachi… You're almost what; nineteen?"

"I'm _not_ a virgin!" Itachi roared again. How dared the man? He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's were highly experienced on the sexual plan. They were taught in a young age what it was and what consequences it had. And just how many times would he have to repeat himself before the older man understood what he was saying?

Madara just smirked amused in response, before leaning in over him again and making eye contact.

"Then why act like one?" He asked smoothly, while making sure his warm breath hit his student's ear. Itachi blushed deeply and shuddered at the feeling, but he still didn't respond. "… Are you sure you're not a virgin?"

"I am _**not**___a virgin!" Itachi roared again, this time close at screaming.

Madara simply raised an eyebrow at the outburst and in obvious disbelief.

"… You may be experienced as seme, but there's no ways you're not an ass-virgin."

Itachi gaped at him in anger at first, but it quickly turned to confusion instead.

"… Seme?"

Madara gave him a blank stare.

"… Don't tell me you don't know what that means." Itachi looked pointedly down at the desk and the older male sighed at the silent answer. "Tell me, do you give or receive?" He then asked coolly.

"… I give." Itachi blushed deeply, as he answered.

The older man smirked smugly.

"Oh, really? Well, congrats boy! You're a seme, but soon you'll be a smuke."

Itachi, who was bright and therefore understood the titles without further explanation, smiled proudly at his role at first, but it quickly disappeared as he realized he wasn't sure what the new title meant.

'_Smuke…? What the hell is a **smuke**?' _

An answer to his questions came quick though; his pants and boxers were suddenly pulled down without warning and not even a few seconds later, three wet digits pressed against his entrance. He immediately began cringing and twisting in embarrassment, before struggling weakly against the loose yet surprisingly tight and firm grip on his wrist.

Madara paid it no mind; he simply put a hand on the smaller man's chest and by that pressed him further down onto the desk, but he quickly changed his mind and instead flipped Itachi around so his face and stomach was against the desk. Satisfied, he then continued on his merry way and slipped the first finger smoothly through the tight ring of muscles.

Itachi immediately froze at the uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling.

"Ow! It _hurts_…!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "Take it _out_!"

"Why?" Madara asked calmly, before slowly starting to slip in and out in a steady rhythm.

"Because it hurts like shit!" The younger man complained, while kicking his legs weakly in attempt to wiggle himself free.

"I don't believe so, 'Tachi. Your body seems to like it." Madara cooed. He sighed on the inside, though, when he received no response, before taking a hold on his students cock. "Can you see this?" He asked, as he began to touch it gently. "You're all erect. You're actually almost on the edge."

"… Ngh… H-hands off me!" Itachi panted angrily, as he struggled to break free yet again. It wasn't funny anymore... It actually never had been even though his body claimed to like the affection.

"Do you honestly think your weak attempt at convincing yourself that you don't want this, will actually make me stop?" Madara asked him flatly, which resulted in him shutting up immediately. The man had a point… There was no reason to humiliate himself further than his teacher had already done. "No? Thought so. Now shut up and enjoy it."

Weirdly enough to both Itachi's and Madara's surprise, his mind actually decided to listen to his teacher for once.

Madara's surprise quickly turned into a smirk though as he carried on preparing his student, as he leaned down to whisper in the younger man's ear;

"To answer your silent question from before, a smuke is a person who regularly change position, A.K.A. from uke to seme and vice versa."

"… H-hn… It makes sense…" Itachi admitted quietly after reconsidering. "I guess."

"Yes. Yes, it does." Madara answered amused, before deciding he didn't want to waste more time on the subject and therefore carried on with the preparations by getting rid of his own pants.

It didn't surprise Itachi the fact that the man weren't wearing any underwear considering who he was dealing with. "Do you remember what 'Prostate' is, Itachi?" He then asked his student, while fiddling with something Itachi couldn't see from his position.

"… Yes."

"Do you perhaps remember the functions it has?"

"… Yes."

"Also the sexual one?" Madara asked excitedly.

"… The sexual one?" The younger man asked cautiously with confusion in his eyes.

Madara chuckled.

"I'll "show" you and then we'll if it rings a bell."

"… Show me?"

"Hn."

Without "further" warning, Itachi felt something lightly press against his entrance before entering him forcefully. He couldn't help screaming in disbelief and pain when realizing just what was happening and feeling the consequences of it.

"S-shit…!" He gasped and whimpered quietly, while grabbing the table tighter with his hands on reflex. "K… K-kind of… h-hurts…"

"I know. It's normal for virgins." Madara responded unprovoked, before giving one last push to be fully seethed inside the younger man. "It'll quickly change though."

"… I s-seriously hope… for your… s-sake…!" Itachi sneered lightly before letting out a low moan as he gasped again to catch his breath.

"I never lie." Itachi sweat dropped at the obvious lie, but didn't comment. "And I never stop once I have started whatever it might be."

"I… I believe in t-that… Don't have to… claim so t-twice."

"Being a smartass, are we?" Madara chuckled obviously amused. "I'll prove it to you anyways."

Itachi would have snorted if it wasn't because the fact that his seme placed a hand on his shoulder and forced it down onto the desk beneath him, which prevented him from struggling as Madara for the first time pulled out and then thrust back inside him, instantly hitting his prostate, which made him let out a loud moan.

"S-_sensei_…!"

"Mmm… You like that?" Madara hummed with a smug smirk, before repeating the action.

"_Nngh_…!" Itachi groaned, or likely _whimpered_, as he struggled not to scream from the intense pleasure. "Do it… a-again! _Please_!"

"Mmm… How can I possible refuse when you beg so nicely?"

"Nmmmm…!" The uke moaned thrilled yet again, when he got what he wanted. "Fuck, _yes_! Again! Please!"

"Shhh… Not so loud. You'll just alarm a teacher." Madara soothed in obvious amusement. When he was sure it didn't work, though, he decided to stick a few of his fingers inside the whimpering mouth belonging to his begging student in attempt to shut him up, if not just a bit. Itachi's first response to the action was a startled gasp, but he quickly decided he liked the rough treatment and then began sucking on the soft flesh, which instantly earned him a pleased moan from his master. "Mmm… You're such a dirty little boy…"

"N-nhm…" Itachi groaned pleased at the praise and then started biting the fingers, as his seme speed up the pace. "S-_sensei_…!"

"Mmm? What is it, pet?"

"C-com… coming…!"

"It's all right…" Madara whispered seductively into his uke's ear, before purposely hitting the younger man's prostate over and over again. "Come for me…"

"A-ah… Hah! _S-sensei_! Ah…!" Itachi moaned loudly, as he a few seconds later released onto the desk. Madara soon followed suit; he gave another few last and hard trusts, before emptying himself inside him, and then collapsed on top of him.

"Now… that wasn't… so bad, was it… pet?" He then asked when haven found his voice again after a few exhausting minutes. Itachi only managed to nod in response as he still fought to calm his breathing at that point. "See…? I wasn't lying… when I told you that… that you would enjoy it."

"H-hn…" The younger man agreed between gasp with a smile mixed between amusement and satisfaction. "No, you weren't."

Madara didn't comment it further, instead he just smiled amused, too, before pulling out of his student and then zipped his pants with a content sigh.

The school clock then, at exactly that instant, started ranging.

"It seems like we're done for today." Madara commented casually, before eyeing his desk in a weak attempt find signs of their "activity" that someone could bust him for – not that he feared it would ever happen. Every student he had ever played with had never complained afterwards.

A sigh from the younger man then caught his attention and he first then realized how messy Itachi was; Itachi had rolled from his stomach onto his back, had his lips parted in light pants as he literally gasped for air, his cheeks were a burning red colour due to exhaustion and embarrassment, and his face was dripping with sweat.

"Tired, are we, pet?" Madara commented almost monotonously – it was a weird mix between highly amused and yet unimpressed.

Itachi just nodded tiredly in response. He couldn't believe he had actually survived, no, _enjoyed_ being sexually harassed by his teacher.

**XXX**

Hidan and Deidara admitted later that day that Madara was the one who had persuaded them to get him, Itachi, in trouble so that he could have a private "talk" with his "favourite teacher".

Luckily for them, Itachi just chuckled despite his earlier anger and forgave them. After all; it was all thanks to them that he had experienced his very first 'Screaming Orgasm'.

How can a person possible stay mad after such a thing even though society would consider it sexual harassment?

**XXX**

**A few days later; **

As soon the school day was done, Itachi headed determined to a certain teacher's office.

With a smug smile on his lips, he knocked on the door with the letters _**Uchiha**____**Madara**_, which was at that point a room he hadn't been in since the day his Sexual Education teacher had literally given him his best sex experience of his life.

He had wanted to meet with Madara privately the next day, but his ass had been too sore to do so. He had been a virgin after all, and his teacher wasn't exactly the careful and slow type when it came to sex.

"Uchiha-sama?"

"_Come__in.__"_ A calm voice answered.

Itachi smiled optimistically as he opened the door and stepped up to his teacher, who was leaned back in his chair with his feet on top of the desk and wore a content aura.

Madara titled his head slightly and glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Well? What can I do for you?" He asked him amused.

Itachi's content smile slowly turned into a smug one, before he leaned in close to the smex over the desk and made an eye contact that was so deep and imprisoning that it sent shivers down both their spines and left them breathless in anticipation of what they both new was coming.

"I think that I might be of need of another… _'__private__lesson__'_."

**XXX**

**And it's done! :D**

**I have been writing on this in forever and I just finally succeeded in filling the last holes! Yay! Now, all there is left to do is hope that my friend, Kakiity, enjoys her present… O.O Hopefully she will! X3**

**Thanks so much for reading! :D **

**I would appreciate reviews!3 **


End file.
